Looking for a New Light
by my.ICE.cream.is.GRAY
Summary: Gray Fullbuster has lived in the horrible ghetto of Barago for all of his life. Recently, he was invited to the rich city of Magnolia to attend Fairy Tail Highschool on an exchange program for "underprivilaged children that deserve a better future". What's in store for this troubled teen at Fairy High, especially since he has caught the interest of a certain curious blonde? Grucy


A-yo!~ This is my first story, so I'm kind of...nervous, you see? Well...anyway, please review with ideas, criticism and suggestions, or just if you like it, ne?

Summary: Gray Fullbuster has lived in the horrible ghetto of Barago for all of his life. Recently, he was invited to the rich city of Magnolia to attend Fairy Tail Highschool on an exchange program for "underprivilaged children that deserve a better future". What's in store for this troubled teen at Fairy High, especiallly since he has caught the interest of a certain curious blonde? LucyxGray

So basically, Gray is a poor kid with a really crappy past who has been offered a "second chance", getting an education at a good school(FT High). Lucy, a curious and popular girl, takes an interest to him, finding him fascinating. As time goes by, they kinda get to know eachother and, GASP, fall in lllllllove! But the story will have angst and emo-ness on Gray's part:)

Disclaimer: I do most definetly not own

Please enjoy!

**Looking For a New Light**

Gray opened his eyes slowly, not wanting to feel the sting of the heavy smoke full-on first thing in the morning. He slowly sat up and raked a hand through his disheveled raven hair before standing up and walking to the kitchen, careful to avoid the numerous shards of glass and cigarette butts that littered the floor.

The "kitchen" was a small, cluttered room with a sink and a mini-fridge, that was jammed in the corner of the main room. Gray opened the crooked door, took a peek, and sighed wearily. _'Should have known' _he thought, closing the beer-filled machine. Not suprisingly, there was no real food in the place, unless you counted old bread and Doritos, of course.

Shuffling back over to his corner of the place, the raven-haired teen peeled off his dingy night shirt and too-short pants. Glancing over the pile of garments next to his bed, Gray bent down and pulled a large black hoodie and and a pair of baggy black jeans out of the mess. Placing the clothes to his nose, he inhaled deeply. _'They smell fine, probably been worn about six or seven times.'_

With an approving "hmph", the teen put the clothing on and shuffled over to his nightstand, where he grabbed the letter from what he called "the BullShit" and scanned over it one last time. It read:

**Better Students, Better Schools **

**Congratulations, Mr. Fullbuster! You have been chosen as an exchange student for the Better Students, Better Schools foundation this year! **

As the selected student for the foundation, you will be transfering to a new school in a new town, in an effort to receive a better education and life experience. The purpose of BSBS is to take children and teens with poorer backgrounds and give them the opportunity to enrich their education by enrolling them in one of Fiore's best schools for a year. Chosen students will attend their new school tuition-free, with lunch and boarding already payed for. An exchange student must receive a C+ or higher in all of thier classes in order to stay in the program. Students that do particularly well may be eligible for a scholarship and sponsership to a collage through BSBS or volunteer sponsers.

Mr. Fullbuster, you shall be attending **Fairy Tail Highschool in Magnolia **this year. FTH is a well-known school in Magnolia, and one of the top-ranked highschools in Fiore. Specializing in English and the Arts, FTH guarantees an enriching and challenging cirriculum, with many electives and exciting classes to choose from. You are sure to have a wonderful experience and an amazing year!

Before Starting School, Make Sure to Fill These Requirements:

1. Be well rested

2. Eat a healthy and filling breakfast

3. Wear appropriate clothing(no gang symbols, foul language, or inappropriate pictures/slogans)

We hope you have a fantastic and enriching year!

- Inoue Kamitsu

Director of BSBS

Gray scoffed after reading the paper again. _'For a school focused on english, they sure used 'enriched' a lot and abused exclamation points. Well-rested? Nah. Good, filling breakfast? Ha! Never in a million years will I have a damn 'filling' breakfast! At least my clothes are fine..." _he thought. The whole ordeal was utterly laughable to him. Truth to be told, he didn't even know how on earth he was even able to become an exchange student; his father certainly wouldn't have applied him, and that was all he had. _'I most certainly did not volunteer as tribute..."_

Throwing the damned letter back on the nightstand, Gray grabbed his tattered backpack and walked out the creaky front door; not even looking back once as he began the walk to his "new and enriching" life.

**There it is! It's pretty short, but it is a prologue. **

**Please tell me what you thought and if you think I should even continue with the idea!**

**Thank you sooooooooo much for reading!^^**

**Review with comments, critisicm and suggestions, please!**


End file.
